girl meets kickin it
by KICKforever1
Summary: just one shots of riley,maya,farkle,lucas and cory in Seaford hope ya likey
1. Chapter 1

**hey dudes and dudets first crossy ive done so this story is gonna be one shots of girl meets word and kickin it**

**soo yup**

**cousins**

mayas pov

me riley,lucas,farkle and are visiting my cousin in seaford. im sooo excited! she is the coolest person on earth were in the car to airport right now s and its a racket..

KIM: hey maya! so excited for you visit!

MAYA: me too! i missed you!

KIM:yup,same goes to you

kims pov

my cuz maya and her friends are coming her im soo excited! i texted her about that "hey princess,who you texting?" jack,my boyfriend said "oh, no one just my cuz" i said he smiled "so,youre my prince ive been waiting for all my life?" i said and he just kissed me as a reply

mayas pov

"hey blondie" called out lucas or shoud i say.."hey bucky mcboingboing"

**so yea super short chapter so yea better chaps coming ur way!**


	2. girl meets the skies

Kims POV

me,jack,maya,milton,lucas,riley,jerry,farkle,rudy, and taylor were in the park,it was about 7:36pm and we looked into the sky it looked more of a chest full of diamonds than a sky. "its beautiful" said riley "yea,it is" maya added. "my grandfather said that there was a story behind the skies treasures." Lucas said "did he teach you sguare dancin?" Maya said with a country accent "maya! Lets hear it" riley said,maya giggled.

STORY:

Lucas-hugas

Maya-treasure

Riley-skylar

Farkle-little dipper

Milton-big dipper

Jerry-the great bear

Jack- Leo the lion (see what i did there ?)

Kim-diamond

Taylor-tanya

Frank and the black dragons-scorpico

rudy-archer

Once there was a man named hugas who was a grumpy old woodsman,he never Quite liked the sky but that was about to change. One night,his neighbor tanya the star gazer said "goodnight sky,see you tommorow night"she said as she looked put the window. "agh,thoose stars wont be replying anytime sooner ya know." Grumpy old hugas said.

The next day he woke up to see a city of glimering lights. A man approched him saying his name was the big dipper. Hugas only wondered what kind of a name was 'the big dipper'. So big dip, as hugas would call him took him somewhere. They arraived in a house where hugas was almost hit by an arrow "woah,slow down there archer i saw him wondering around outside." Explained big dip"but thats not safe" worried archer "woah how os not safe" said confused hugas "because the city above the clouds is in a civil war." A man with the name of leo answered. Hugas guessed the plce was called the city above the clouds, "whos fighting?" Hugas questioned "our queen and the scorpio" said a girl named tresure " Leo! Leo! they're coming!"said a girl with the name of diamond "who!?" said concerened Leo "The scorpios" said a boy who looked like big dip but shorter named little dipper "everyone go! go!" ordered archer, evereyone ran Hugas just followed. they went down a stair case to a giant den where there was a man named the great bear "youre here good. i saw the scorpios" said the great brear as he lockes the door "woah,woah, whos the scorpios and whos the queen" asked Hugas "our queen is skylar she is locked by the scoripos in their dungeon,they wont relese her until she give them full leadership of the city above the clouds, our queen disaggreed for she said she would rather be locked than let her city be ruled by evil. The scorpios are a group led by Frank who want to rule the city above the clouds" explained little dip "she's wise" said diamond, just then they heard a bang! i know youre in here!" said a man "thats Frank" whispered little dipper as he hid behind big dip "c'mon they mustve known we were coming"said frank they heard the door so they thought he was gone just then "gotcha!" exclaimed frank. some the scorpios got diamond & Leo some other got Big dip and little dip the great bear,archer and hugas were also got they were brought to a jail cell, when they got there, Diamond was crying "shhh..." said a calm voice everyone turned to see the queen sky "My queen " said little dip "i have been waiting for you" said queen skylar "what" everyone said together " Hugas,is not from here, he is a human from earth" explained Queen Skylar after that she just turened in to dust and before they knew it all of them encluding queen skylar wre in an empty space " this is an environment to keep you safe" queen sky said she had thrown something in the environment which made it windy and cool then she said "diamond,tresur com here" she said, the girls walked to her " you are the stars that light up the environment" she said "boys come here" so the men followed her ordres and went forward "wou shall be called constallations, you gaurd the environment from any harm" she said " hugas" that was all she said as she sent him back to earth. Hugas was amazed by the wonders he had seen, he named the environment sky after their living queen. he went to tanyas house to tell her all about his adventure tanya,of course belived him. Grumy old Hugas was now amazed by earths wonders.

THE END!

Back to present time:

"wow" said Maya "yea" everyone agree "youre deep man" maya teased lucas. evereone just laughed

**sooo yea thats it :) **


End file.
